Deceit
by Miss Christina
Summary: Dear Princess Serenity loves her Endymion, but what does she feel when she hears he's having an affair? *gasp* Ever heard of the word revenge? CHAPTER *SEVEN* UP! WHOOOOO!
1. The Truth

This is my first fanfic so please be nice! I hope that you all like it so please R&R! thankyou! My email is moondiamonds43@aol.com  
  
Thankyou!  
  
Disclaimers: Awwww, do I have to? *backs away as DiC gives her warning glance" oh fine fine! I don't own Sailor Moon! There, ya happy? Geez!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
Chapter 1 The Truth  
  
She was visiting the Earth Kingdom for a month, so she could spend some time with her beloved prince. But that was not how things were turning out. Every night, he seemed to be busy, and even during the day, he tried his best to avoid her. Serenity tried to tell herself otherwise, that it was just her mind playing with her, but a constant fear was nagging at her heart, and it would not leave her alone. She wanted to push it aside, not believe any of it. How could she? With all the special memories they shared. But no, the nagging stayed there, and caused Serenity to believe otherwise. Two weeks past and the feeling continued. Her Prince Endymion was having an affair.  
  
***  
  
Serenity walked through the royal palace, feeling alone. The Senshi were with their Generals, and Serenity did not want to intrude. She was, in fact, supposed to be with Endymion, but she could not find him, and had been trying to entertain herself. "What to do? What to see?" Serenity murmured, trying to fight the boredom. She had seen all the gardens, she had toured the palace countless times, and she had been shown the kingdom by more than one sentry. Normally, when it got like this, Endymion would be there with her, and she was never bored with him. Something exciting was always happening when he was around. But she wasn't sure if she wanted to be around him at the moment. Not until she was certain of a few things. Serenity almost wished there was evil around once more; so then she could transform and fight, concentrating only on that. But she quickly shook the thought away, knowing there would be hell to pay when evil interfered.  
  
Walking out of the palace and into the fresh air, Serenity did not notice the Senshi walking towards her. She continued her way to the garden where she sometimes sat and thought, when she wanted to be alone. She did not hear Rei call out her name, or the others for that matter. All she could think about was Endymion. Was he truly having an affair? Did he really want her out of his life, to replace her with just another? Serenity felt a pool of tears well up in her eyes, and she blinked them away, not wanting to spill her emotions. "Serenity, are you all right?" She heard Minako ask behind her. She turned around and saw her four best friends smiling at her, seeming somewhat concerned. "I am fine. Why wouldn't I be?" Serenity replied, proud at herself for keeping her voice steady and calm. "Serenity, we are not stupid, we know when something is bothering you. Come on, you can tell us. You have known us forever. We won't laugh, if that's what you're worried about." Makoto said warmly, placing her hand on Serenity's shoulder. "I know I will." Rei smirked, receiving several glares at the same time. "I'm just joking!" She protested, and everyone turned their attention back to Serenity, who suddenly found something very interesting on the front of her dress. "Well, are you going to tell us?" Ami asked softly, ignoring Minako tapping her foot impatiently. "It's nothing! Really, I've just got some things on my mind." Serenity drifted off, staring out at the gardens. "Come on, I'm hungry. Can't you just tell us and we can go eat lunch or something?" Rei stated, glancing behind at the palace. "I can just smell all of the delicious food." "Rei, be serious! Serenity is more important than your stomach!" Minako cried, slightly slapping Rei on the arm. "I really appreciate your concern but it really is nothing. I'm absolutely." Serenity's eyes suddenly wondered to the palace behind Rei, and everyone followed her gaze. There on the palace steps, was Endymion, about to step inside. "Oh." Ami sighed, looking back at Serenity. "Something's going on between you two isn't it?" Minako asked curiously, gazing after the long gone Endymion. Serenity's eyes finally gave in. Tears spilled down her cheeks and she hurriedly wiped them away, but they all saw. "What happened, Serenity? Tell us." Makoto's arm wrapped around her, warming her slightly. "I. I think Endymion. might be having. an affair." Serenity choked out, a fresh pool of new tears leaking out. "Oh, Sere. Why? Why would you think such a thing? Endymion loves you with all his heart. He wouldn't betray you." Minako smiled gently, taking Serenity's hands in her own. "What has he done for you to think that?" Ami asked, sitting down on the bench near by. The others followed suit, with Serenity in the middle, so they could all hear her explanation. "He just seems so distant. From the moment we landed, he seemed too busy to be with me. It feels like he's avoiding me. He won't look into my eyes anymore, and the other day I heard him on the communicator, it sounded like he was talking to another woman, and he kept saying that he could not talk anymore, in case someone heard him." Serenity's voice cracked for the second time and she broke down crying. "Don't worry, Sere, we'll get to the bottom of this." Rei said sternly, smiling just as brightly though. "I'm sure it's nothing." Ami reassured. "Now let's clean you up. We don't want anyone seeing you've just been crying now, do we?" Minako said cheerfully, and Makoto laughed, brightening the mood. Serenity laughed along, feeling safe with her friends once more. "You guys are the best." She promised, slowly standing up. She turned around to face them, and all hint of sad emotion was wiped away with a bright smile plastered on her face. "Now, tell me. How did the day go with your Generals?" Serenity raised her eyebrows teasingly as all girls turned away to look at something else. "Come on, you have to tell me. Please?" "After lunch." Makoto swore, also getting up. "I would like to know what happened just as much with the other three." The others grumbled as they made a promise to tell each other everything after they had eaten.  
  
***  
  
Five young ladies walked into the dining room laughing and whispering. They fell silent as they reached the table. The first thing they noticed was the four Generals and Prince Endymion, sitting on the other side, with Queen Terrana and King Sanfar. Serenity's eyes seemed to lighten when she saw Endymion, and she curtsied gently before sitting down. The others did the same. They immediately began nibbling at their food, silently giggling every once and a while. After the King and Queen took the last bite of their food, they stood up and had left the room. Serenity and the Senshi starting laughing and giggling, and the men sat there, looking amused. It always seemed to be like this. They looked like the perfect little angels around the King and Queen, but once alone, their manners left them. Serenity straightened, trying to hold back her laughter. She stared across the table. "And what is it that is so amusing to you gentlemen?" She asked, almost sarcastically. Her gaze was continuously fixed on Endymion, and he didn't look away. He sat there instead, returning her gaze with equal power and assurance. The other girls seemed to settle down, and Endymion noticed that Lady Mars almost glared at him, but then just as quickly, got up and walked over to Jadeite. "Are we doing anything tonight?" She asked softly, wrapping her arms around him. "Maybe. What have you got in mind?" He asked, kissing her. "Hmm. A night in town maybe? Romantic dinner by candlelight, dancing." She drifted off and whispered something in his ear. Jadeite blushed slightly, but nodded as Rei pulled him out of his chair. The two walked out, leaving everyone to stare after them. "How about the rest of you? Will you be doing anything tonight?" Serenity asked. It was for everyone, but Endymion thought it was aimed at him. Nephrite cleared his throat. "Maybe we could all do something together. It would be good to catch up." Serenity nodded, agreeing and she looked at the other girls for approval. They nodded also, smiling slightly at their Generals. "Alright, we're on." Minako mused, glancing at Endymion. "Will, ah, you be joining us tonight, Endymion? I think we would all like your company. especially Serenity." She mumbled the last part, but everyone still heard, and an arm came flying at her. "Shut up." Serenity hissed, looking down at her empty plate. She could feel Endymion's gaze on her, but she ignored it. The three Senshi giggled nervously. "Um. Actually, I've got-" "Other business to attend to. That's quite alright." Serenity finished off for him. And she walked out, furiously trying to hold back the threatening tears. When she had reached her room, she slammed the door shut, and threw herself on the bed, her breaths coming out feverishly and sorrowfully. How was she going to handle this? How, exactly was she going to react when Endymion told her. of this other woman. Would he ever tell her? Or would he just string her along? Finally the tears spilled out over her soft rosy cheeks, and she felt the crescent moon on her hot forehead pale, so that it wasn't its outlasting sparkle anymore. A soft knock came at the door, but Serenity ignored it, knowing it would be one of the Senshi. She didn't exactly feel like talking to them. It came again, this time much louder. "Leave me alone!" Serenity cried, if not screamed. "Serenity?" A muffled voice came from the other side. It was Endymion and the door silently opened, and he walked in. Serenity turned her face from him. "Sere, love. I'm sorry, I know it feels as though I've been avoiding you, but it hasn't been on purpose! I have thought about you every minute of the day. I promise. Please, forgive me." He soothed, making Serenity want to kiss him senseless. But no, she had to keep control. She turned over, and smiled weakly, sitting up straight. He leaned forward and kissed her, and she moaned softly as she wrapped her arms around his neck and he pulled her closer to him, not wanting to let go. The kiss lasted forever, or so it seemed to Serenity, and she wanted it to go on, never to stop. But Endymion was the first to pull away. "Tomorrow," he promised, "tomorrow, it'll be just you and me, all alone, with no disturbances." She nodded, watching as he left. Sighing she fell back onto the soft pillow, thinking of what had just happened.  
  
***  
  
Leaving Serenity's room, Endymion teleported to the royal gardens. In front of him was a Red haired beauty, but she did not know he was there yet. Her stunning brown eyes looked off to a certain horizon, and in the darkness of the night, her beauty seemed almost unsurpassed. Endymion put his hand on her shoulder, and she turned around, although she did not look surprised. "She mustn't find out. Not a word is to be spoken. to anyone." He said sternly. And the woman nodded, smiling slightly, before teleporting away.  
  
***  
  
Later that night, a Princess, three Senshi and three generals stood about the garden, walking silently. Rei and Jadeite had still not returned from their 'night in town' so it was awfully quiet without Rei to blabber loudly. Serenity felt slightly out of place, being the only one without a partner beside her, but she shook the feeling away, wanting to be happy for her friends, and not envy them. They reached the palace, and Serenity followed them, but was surprised that they did not all go the same way. Not wanting to disturb any of the couples, she went her own way, and soon after, found herself in the library. Serenity walked around, bored out of her brains, because everyone had abandoned her. Picking up a book, she sat down in a comfy sofa and began to read. Soon after, her eyes grew heavy and she fell asleep.  
  
Serenity woke up hours later to the sound of whispering outside the library. Serenity, wondering who would be awake at this hour, stalked out the library doors, determined to find out who it was.  
  
She almost wished she hadn't.  
  
There was Endymion with another woman, but both seemed oblivious to her presence. Even though they were whispering, Serenity could still make out what they were saying. "This isn't right. I want to tell Serenity before we go into our relationship deeper. I don't want to string her along." Endymion said, leaning against the wall. Serenity gasped. How could he? How DARE he? Didn't her feelings mean anything? "Oh, screw her! She won't know! Come on. please? Just one night!" The other woman persuaded, irritation clear in her voice. Serenity could not take anymore. "How could you?" She screeched, rushing forward. The supposed couple starred at her, although only Endymion looked worried. "Serenity, you've got to let me explain!" "Explain what? That you've been leading me on? Didn't our love mean anything to you?" Serenity cried, tears welling up in her crystal blue eyes. At this, Endymion seemed to get angry. He grasped her shoulders and shook her slightly. "Serenity, snap out of it! You are not the only woman in this world. There are others! And I don't have to follow our destiny! I'm tired of my life being planned for me!" "How could you say that?" Serenity whispered. "Snap out of it Serenity." Endymion said angrily, his voice growing. feminine? "Snap out of it. snap out of it. snap out of it." His words repeated over and over, and Serenity felt herself growing dizzy. And. what was wrong with Endymion's voice?!  
  
Serenity opened her eyes. She was back in the library. "Serenity? About time! How hard is it to wake you up girl?!" Rei yelled, anger clearly radiating from her. Serenity was dazed. The dream kept repeating itself over and over in her mind, and Serenity felt it might be true. Suddenly, Serenity realized that Jadeite was standing behind Rei, a look of concern paste across his face. She also saw that Rei had the same look of concern, only deeper. "What's wrong?" Serenity asked, sitting up straight. The book lying in her lap fell to the floor. No one took notice. "Serenity." Rei hesitated. "You have to tell her Rei." Jadeite said quietly, not looking at the princess. "I'm trying to God dammit!" Rei snapped, her annoyed voice turning soft once more when she turned back to Serenity. "We saw-" She was interrupted when 3 other Senshi burst into the room, puffed out and also holding the deep concern. "You've found her. Good." Minako observed, sliding onto the sofa next to Serenity. Ami and Mokoto stood next to Jadeite. "Everyone shut up! I'm trying to tell her!" Rei steamed again. The group tensed. Serenity sat quietly, wondering where this was going. "Look Serenity, what I'm trying to say is that we just saw Endymion. with another woman."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Hehe, suspense! So what do you think? Good, bad. all comments welcome! AIM me on MoonDiamonds43@aol.com or MSN me on neoqueen_serenity2@hotmail.com. Also, I just wanted to thank Moon Sparkle for editing my work! Well, half of it. Anyway, Really BIG Thanks! I don't know when my next chapter will be coming out but I'll try my best to bring it out soon. Ja ne! 


	2. Revenge

Hi Minna! I did it! YAY! Well, coz I got such great reviews from you guys, I just had to write this chapter out. I really hope you like it so plz R&R! Ooh! And one more thing. I'm sorry if this chapter looks rushed! Okie dokie? Cya  
  
Disclaimers: Once again, I do not own Sailor Moon and all other characters. She belongs to Naoko Takeuchi who is my best friend(I wish) in the whole wide world. Hehe  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter Two  
  
Revenge  
  
Serenity stared. She felt five pairs of eyes on her, waiting for her response. Serenity shook her head slightly, was it just her or was the room spinning around before her eyes?  
  
"Serenity?" Makoto asked gently, cautiously approaching the silent girl. Serenity stood up, and unwillingly turned her head so that no one could see the pain she held in her eyes. 'But why shouldn't they?' Serenity's mind argued. 'Why shouldn't they see all the pain I'm going through?'  
  
"Serenity, are you alright?" Ami asked, "Oh Rei, you're sure it wasn't someone else? Anyone could have the same midnight blue eyes, jet black hair…" She stopped, when she saw everyone starring at her. Minako got up, and pulled Serenity into a warm embrace. She felt Serenity shudder as she finally gave in and sobbed quietly. Minako could almost feel her pain. "It'll be alright. Everything will be okay. Don't worry…" She soothed, glaring at everyone that stood and watched, not helping at all. Almost immediately, Rei, Ami and Makoto were comforting the sobbing girl, and Jadeite stood watching, unsure if he should be there or not. Deciding he should take his leave, Jadeite turned and left silently, he would talk to Rei later. "I'm sorry." Rei whispered, "I didn't mean to sound so harsh." Serenity shook her head, as she hugged each of the girls tightly. She felt the safest when she was with them, besides from Endymion. "I know you didn't intend it to come out like that. And it isn't your fault. You have nothing to apologise for." Rei nodded, though she did not agree.  
  
While Makoto watched her princess suffer, she felt her anger boiling. How could Endymion do this to her? The poor girl, she must be feeling so alone, so helpless. 'We must support her through all of this. We have to.' Makoto swore, feeling more protective of Serenity than usual.  
  
Ami watched her friend cry silently, saddened that her princess, her first true friend, could actually be brought down from her normally bubbly self. Serenity had always been there for her, from the very start, and had made Ami believe there was true friendship in the world, and not just cold judgement. Ami, even though she didn't believe in anger, believed in it this one time.  
  
Suddenly, Serenity stood straight. Her eyes were bloodshot, her face flushed. Tears streaked down her soft cheeks, but she did not bother to wipe them away. "I'm sorry, but I think I would like to be alone now." She choked out, heading towards the door. The four other Senshi nodded in understanding and let her leave. "Serenity, are you sure you will be alright?" Mokoto called out. Serenity waved her hand back at them, signalling she would be fine. "I just need some time to think." She said, and then she was gone. "I feel badly for her." Ami sighed, starring at the open door. "Yeah, Ditto." Makoto agreed, also gazing after the long gone princess. "I wish there was something I could do…" Minako said. "I wish I hadn't yelled at her." Rei guiltily persuaded. They all stared at the floor, it was suddenly so… fascinating!  
  
***  
  
Serenity ran. She didn't stop, and all the servants had to jump out the way for the running princess. Soon afterwards, she reached her bedchambers, and collapsed onto the bed. Instantly, she broke into hysterics, her sobs muffled by the snow-white quilt that lay across her four-poster canope bed. Soon after, she was asleep in her own tears.  
  
***  
  
The next morning was gloomy and dull. Or so it seemed to Serenity. The sun did not shine through her window bay, and dark clouds covered the sky. To Serenity, she thought the weather matched her emotions perfectly. Who needs sunshine, when you could have rain?  
  
Getting dressed quickly, she slowly walked towards the dining, even though she had lost her appetite suddenly. She had still not forgotten last night's memories, if you did call them memories. Close to tears once more, Serenity tried her best to look cheerful, even though they knew she would be in great pain.  
  
Pulling open the double doors, Serenity walked inside, and even though her smile was bright, her blue orbs betrayed her. They shimmered with tears but luckily, only the Senshi and generals were in the room. The King or queen were no where to be seen, or Endymion for that matter. The group stood up at her arrival, and Serenity simply nodded, sitting next to Minako. "How are you holding up?" Minako whispered into Serenity's ear. Serenity starred at her best friend, wondering how she should answer. "Cold and Alone." She simply answered, not bothering to whisper. "Cold?" Kunzite asked curiously. "Alone?" Zoisite wondered. He had still not heard. Everyone stared at him. "Yes. Alone because I can't believe I have been betrayed."  
  
"And cold?"  
  
Serenity held up a piece of her dress. "Who knew this material could be so thin?"  
  
***  
  
Hours later found Serenity in the rose gardens, sitting on the ground, sobbing. Even though she had broken the silence earlier, and had brought laughter into the quiet group, the saddened emotions had not left her heart. But now, it was all changing. Serenity now found herself understanding Endymion's choice, even though she was still heartbroken. 'It is after all, his choice who he loves. It can not be helped if he does not feel the same way as before.' With this, Serenity broke into down into fresh tears once more.  
  
Serenity was so into her own thoughts, she did not notice Endymion standing behind her. Noticing her cries, he rushed up to her and touched her shoulder gently, as to not startle sobbing princess. "Sere, love. What is wrong? What has brought you these tears?" He asked, concern deep in his eyes.  
  
Serenity felt a hand touch her shoulder. Startled, she looked up and gasped. Endymion stood there, deep with concern, or so it seemed. "Sere, love. What is wrong? What has brought you these tears?" he asked gently, kneeling beside her, his arm around her shoulder. Serenity shrugged it off, and he stared at her, bewildered. What was wrong? Serenity stood up shakily, hurt filled in her now, dull blue orbs. "Serenity?" Endymion questioned, reaching out for her hand. The princess stepped back. Her hand out of reach to hold. She opened her mouth to say something, but stopped. The silence between them outlasted, and it was Endymion who finally spoke. "What is wrong? Have I done something to upset you?" Serenity let out a choked sob, and suddenly, she felt herself running. Running faster than ever before. Tears streamed down her face, and she did not bother to wipe them away. 'How could he think nothing is wrong? How could he play with my heart like that?' she thought, hoping he was not following her.  
  
***  
  
It took Endymion awhile to figure out what had just happened. He blinked, surprised at how fast she ran. And then he realised. Shouldn't he be running after her? Endymion took off, his legs carrying him as fast as they could. Boy, she was fast. But he was still gaining on her. "Serenity!" He called out, not really expecting a reply. "I'm perfectly fine! Just leave me alone!" She cried out, not slowing down in the least. Endymion, finally caught up, reached out for her arm, or hand. Anything he could grasp to make her stop. Just as he was about to grab her, a feminine hand slapped his own out the way, and he stumbled to a stop, and fell. When he stood, Endymion noticed the four Senshi guarding his way, and his Serenity… was long gone. "I'm sorry, Prince Endymion, but you can't see her. It is against her wishes." Sailor Mercury said softly, her gaze boring into him. "Why not?" Endymion asked, disgusted. He brushed the few leaves from his clothes, and stood straight, nervous under the power of the four protectors. They were good friends, but they were far from that when Serenity was concerned. Sailor Jupiter growled, determined not to let her guard down. Neither were the others. "Fine. Tell her when she wants to talk, I'd be more then happy to." He sighed, and turned away into the other direction. When he was out of sight, the Senshi detransformed and started back to the palace in silence. Ami was the first to speak. "Where do you think she's hiding?"  
  
"What makes you think she's hiding?" Rei enquired. "Well, do you think she would just go to some place casual, like her room?" Ami argued, quickening her pace. Minako and Makoto nodded. "I suppose." Rei sighed.  
  
The Senshi reached the palace and each headed in a different direction. It would be quicker, they decided.  
  
***  
  
Makoto was the first to find her. Serenity was in the library, hidden between two bookshelves, sobbing. The Senshi of Jupiter knelt beside her and hugged her, startling the princess. But when she saw who it was, the princess flung into her friend's embrace. "Are you okay?" Makoto asked gently, smiling. Serenity half nodded, half shook her head. "Thankyou." Serenity whispered into her friend's ear, making Makoto laugh softly. "Anytime, my princess." She replied. They stayed in each other's embrace until the other Senshi found them.  
  
***  
  
That night, when dinner was served, no one spoke. Queen Terrana and King Sanfar had gone out on business, and would not be returning until late that night. Every once and awhile, the girls would giggle or the guys would whisper, but that was the only sound besides from the clatter of cutlery. When Serenity was finished eating, she whispered a goodbye to her friends and went to leave. "Serenity, we need to talk." Endymion stopped her, bringing everyone's attention to them. "We have nothing to talk about." Serenity replied simply, as she felt her hand grasp the doorknob. "Yes, we do." Endymion insisted, walking over and prying her hand off the handle. But instead of letting go, he held her hand in his own, and Serenity felt herself wishing he would pull her into his arms. She shook the thought away. Serenity pulled her hand away and glared at him. Blue clashed with blue and Minako later swore that lightening had flashed between them. "What is going on, Serenity?" Endymion asked softly. Serenity's eyes filled with tears. The Senshi stood up, warning him. Endymion ignored them. "Why must you continue to run from whatever you are running from?"  
  
"I'm not running from anything. Why must you continue to lie?" Serenity replied coldly. Endymion stared at her shocked. She had never used that tone with him. He grew frustrated. "I'm not lying about anything! What are you going on about?" He cried out angrily. Rei stepped forward. "This discussion is ended. Goodnight, Endymion." Serenity said. She clasped onto the handle more tightly, and when he did not protest, pulled open the door and walked out. The door shut moments later.  
  
***  
  
Serenity stalked to her bedchambers, anger radiating from her. She was no longer upset, nor was she going to cry about it until she was all dried up. No, right now, she was just pissed off. 'Of all the things to play, he had to play innocent, didn't he?' Serenity argued, her anger clearly showing. "He just makes me so mad!" She yelled out, not caring who heard her. She came to her room and practically forced the door open, then slammed it shut once she was inside. And then she counted to ten. "1… 2… I'm not going to let him get to me… 3… 4… 5… 6… Ooh! He just makes me so mad sometimes! 7… 8… 9… 10!" When Serenity had reached 10, she found with satisfaction, that she wasn't as angry. 'Much better.' She sighed, and fell onto her bed with a soft thud. "What I need is revenge." She sighed, closing her eyes…  
  
10 minutes later, Serenity's eyes snapped open and she smiled. "Perfect!"  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I'm sorry! I just can't help myself. I got this thing with my stories and cliffhangers. And the thing is, I know how you feel, but I still can't help myself!  
  
Anyway, what do you think? This chapter is kinda boring, and it was a bit rushed, if you couldn't tell (I hope you can't ^^) but it'll get better, I promise!  
  
So emails, comments… flames: send all to moondiamonds43@aol.com or just review! I love reviews! Hehe well Ja ne! 


	3. The Start of Something Different

Yay! I'm back again! Chapter Three is here! This is where it gets interesting. ::Giggles:: I hope you enjoy this chapter, sorry it took so long, I had writer's block somewhere along the lines of bringing together the personality of a new character. PLZ R&R! Send email to moondiamonds43@aol.com  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter Three  
  
The Start of Something Different  
  
"Pluto!" Serenity called out, growing impatient. She had worked out her plan, and she knew it would work, but she needed Pluto's help to succeed.  
  
All of a sudden a bright shimmer filled the room and Serenity found herself squinting. When the light had died away, Pluto stood in the middle of the room, looking determined, yet worried. "Yes, Princess?" She asked wearily. She loved Serenity like a sister, but sometimes the princess could get out of hand. "Pluto!" Serenity cried, hugging the Senshi of Time. Sailor Pluto could not help but smile and return the embrace. "Pluto, I need help. You will help me, won't you?"  
  
"Of course I will, my Princess. But first, may I ask what you need help with?" Serenity started pacing the room, thinking of how to word it. Finally, she stopped pacing and stood in front of Pluto. "Setsuna," Serenity started, using Pluto's real name, "I know you have seen what has happened between Endymion and I, so don't try to deny it.  
  
"I have gone through so many emotions over the last two days; hurt, pain, understanding, anger and now I feel he should hurt the way I do. Pluto, you do understand what I'm saying, don't you?"  
  
"You want Revenge against the Earth Prince?" Pluto asked, cringing slightly. She did not like the direction this was heading. "Setsuna, do you think your brother would like to take any part to this?"  
  
***  
  
"Remind me WHY we are spying on the Earth Prince." Makoto muttered, picking yet another leaf out of her hair. Rei snorted, trying not to laugh. "Because, I believe that there are two sides to this story. We have only heard Serenity's side, now it's time we found out Endymion's." Minako whispered angrily, glaring at the Senshi of Jupiter. Ami sighed, not wanting to take part of it. Yes, she was angry at Endymion, but did that mean she wanted to creep around, following him? "Serenity still loves Endymion, no matter how much she tries to deny it, and he equally loves her. I should know, I am the Senshi of love." Minako said, winking. She turned around, focusing once more her attention onto Endymion. Right now, he was standing still, and seemingly waiting for someone. He did not know that four Senshi were following him, and watching his every move. "Who's he waiting for?" Makoto asked, peering from her hiding spot. "That lady I saw him with the other night." Rei said. "Can we really call her a lady?" Ami asked absentmindedly, sending the others into fits of giggles.  
  
Suddenly, Minako slapped them all on the arm, silencing them. She pointed out to Endymion, who was now no longer alone. Standing beside him, was a young woman, flaming red hair pulled up into a high ponytail. She looked worried as she stared at the young prince. "I have heard. Do you think maybe she found out?" She asked softly. Endymion shook his head. "I don't know what it is. But if she has, then it is all ruined."  
  
"Do you still want to continue? I will understand if you want to sort this out first." The woman replied, not certain on what to say. "No, we can't stop now. It has gotten too far. We can't stop!" The woman nodded and was about to leave, when she stopped. "Oh and by the way. You might want to check the bushes." She glanced at the hidden spies before teleporting away. Minako gasped as Endymion started striding towards them. "Okay, girls I know the rules say that we are only allowed teleport from one destination to another if we are in a serious emergency-" She started.  
  
"Stuff the rules!" Rei rushed, as they all held each other's hands. They teleported away as Endymion pulled the leaves to the side, not a thing was to say they were there.  
  
***  
  
As soon as they had appeared in Minako's bedchambers, Makoto burst out laughing, and fell onto the bed. Ami giggled as Rei joined Makoto. Minako stared. "That was not funny, you guys. We could've got caught!"  
  
"But we didn't." Ami pointed out, logic always taking over. Rei and Makoto nodded. Minako sighed. "I can't believe that Endymion really is going behind Serenity's back. But he still wants to be with her! It just doesn't make any sense!" She sat down by the window, lost in her own thoughts. No one said a word.  
  
***  
  
"Princess, do you think this is such a good idea? You will be leaving in a week and a half. Maybe you will have sorted everything out with Endymion by then. But please, think about this before you go through with it." Pluto pleaded. But Serenity stayed determined. "I have thought about this. And I know this is not like me, but he hurt me and I won't forget that. Please Pluto, please help me." Pluto sighed. She hated to let down her princess, but would she really want to hurt her prince? "Alright." Pluto gave in, sighing in defeat. "I will see what I can do. I will have to tell my brother the whole story though. But if he does not agree, then you have to promise not to pester him or me. And you must forget about all of this. Agreed?" Serenity pouted, but with no such luck. Pluto did not back down. "Agreed." Serenity mumbled. They shook hands and then Sailor Pluto was gone.  
  
***  
  
Sailor Pluto returned to the Time Gate, her thoughts intruding. She had promised the Princess, yes, but she wasn't sure if she fully agreed on the idea of it all. She didn't want to ask her twin brother, Kazuo, whether he wanted any part of this, because she knew he would. He adored the Moon Princess as much as he adored playing games and tricks on others. He would do anything for her. As the Keeper of Dreams, it was his duty to fulfil just that.  
  
"Kazuo." Setsuna called quietly, knowing he would hear her voice. A moment later, pearl mist seemed to gather, spinning slightly. As it faded, Setsuna could see her brother smiling widely, pure happiness across his face, his arms out wide. His dark green hair was untidy, as it always was, and if it wasn't for it's length, Setsuna and Kazuo would be exact replicas. "Sets- chan!" he cried, rushing forward and embracing his sister. She returned the hug. After a moments silence, Setsuna decided that she might as well be straight-forward with him."Kazuo, I called you here because you've been requested to help Princess Serenity." She watched his eyes intently, as his emotion always showed there first. At first it was shock. A tiny smile broke out a moment later. And then it was pure happiness. Kazuo spun around and around, not caring that he was slowly getting dizzy…  
  
Thump! He fell to the floor. Everything surrounding him no longer stood in place. Setsuna knelt beside him. "Kazuo, the Princess found out that Prince Endymion is having an affair, and even though I don't agree with her, she wants revenge. She wants you to help her."  
  
"What can I do?" Kazuo said immediately, putting his hand to his head. "She wants to make the Prince jealous, which means pretending to be in love with you, and so forth. She knows how much you love to play games. She remembers when you used to play tricks on each other." Setsuna observed. Kazuo grinned. "Why did she pick me, exactly?" He awaited eagerly for this particular answer. "You are a legend, a myth to everyone. No one has ever met you except for Queen Serenity and her daughter, Princess Serenity. Instead of choosing a stranger, whom she cannot trust, she has picked you, for she has known you her entire lifetime, making you a great and trustworthy friend to her." She paused.  
  
"But Kazuo, before you make your decision, I want you to think about it. Don't get yourself involved in something you may regret." She knew that even though she had said that, he would not listen. He said it all in his eyes, he would help Serenity, no matter what. Setsuna sighed once more, standing straight. She helped Kazuo stand. "You should go, keeping your guard down for even the past few minutes will ruin your believers' dreams." She smiled once more, her mysterious aura taking place. The siblings hugged once more, and once more, the swirling mist took her brother away.  
  
***  
  
Princess Serenity lay on her bed, staring at the ceiling. She was to await the answer, from whom she did not know. She closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep.  
  
Serenity was sitting on a beach, the waves lapping at her feet. It was dark, and the moon shined above. Oh, how she missed being on the moon, where her mother would be, and Luna and Artemis too! She had wanted her advisers to come, but Queen Serenity had insisted they stay with her as she they were in need, and anyway, the Senshi would be with her. Serenity found herself actually missing Luna's matter-of-factly comments and Artemis's catty remarks. But she would see them soon, just as soon as she wouldn't be seeing Endymion anymore.  
  
A shadow cast over Serenity's figure, but to the princess unknown. She sighed, making the strange grin. He leaned over and tapped her on the shoulder.  
  
Serenity felt something touch her shoulder gently, and she screamed. She jumped up, and came face to face with… Kazuo! At first she was relieved, but that quickly changed. "How could you do that?" She yelled, startling the dream keeper. "I had to get your attention somehow." The young man grinned, trying not to laugh. He noticed though, that Serenity was about to go off again. "I just came to tell you that I accept your quest, milady." He acted, bowing deeply. When he stood straight, the princess lunged at him, her arms wrapped around his neck. "Oh thank you! Thank you so much!" She cried joyfully. Kazuo chuckled. "It's my pleasure. Who could resist stirring up the old memories we share?" Serenity giggled at that comment. She nodded. "But why couldn't you just tell me? Why'd you have to invade my dream?" Kazuo shrugged. "When you're the Keeper of Dreams, you can't help yourself." He winked, and was gone.  
  
Serenity woke with a smile on her face. She sat up, and with great delight, found she had woke to the sun rising, something she had not been able to do for years.  
  
Serenity showered and dressed, and headed down to breakfast, all the while her mind on Kazuo. When would he arrive?  
  
***  
  
Serenity was in such a happy mood that she did not notice Endymion follow her. "Good morning, Serenity." He said, not a hint of emotion in his tone. He just could not figure this girl out! "Oh, good morning Endy!" She replied in a sing-song voice, not paying any attention to whom she was talking to. Endymion stared. Was this the same girl he knew and loved? Just last night, it had seemed she had wanted to strangle him! "How are you?" He asked, bringing light conversation to them. "Oh, I'm in a great mood, I just can't wait… for…" Serenity stared. She was speaking to Endymion- as if nothing had happened between them! "Yes?" Endymion urged her on. "Um, nothing. I'm going to leave now." She replied, then turned quickly and headed into the dining room. Her Senshi were there talking to the Generals, all at different ends of the table. Serenity didn't know what to do. She felt Endymion brush by her, and take her arm. She did nothing but accept to be pulled along. 'What am I doing? I can't talk to him. I will not talk to him.' Her mind screamed at her. But Serenity did not protest against Endymion's touch. He sat her down then sat beside her. Serenity gawked. "I'm not really that hungry." She lied, and started to stand. She was stopped by a strong hand which pulled her back down. "Serenity, we need to talk. And I don't care whether you are hungry or not. We will have this discussion." Serenity glared but sat back down. A swift motion of her hand urged him to continue.  
  
"Sere, my love. You came to Earth to see me, to be with me. Am I not correct?" Serenity nodded. "I know I ignored you, but that did not mean I didn't want to be with you. You know that, don't you?" No response. Endymion reached for Serenity's hand but she pulled back, warning him. "Serenity, I don't see how you could be this angry with me!" Endymion cried, eyes flashing. The couple pushed their chairs back and stood up, staring daggers at each other. This grabbed everyone's attention and a few raised eyebrows. "How DARE you think the world revolves around you? I don't believe I ever cared about you. You aren't the same man anymore. You are only out for yourself." Serenity hesitated before saying the next part. "I hope the Gods bring you to reality, my Endymion, because I surely won't."  
  
Endymion stared, shocked. This was not Serenity speaking. It couldn't be!  
  
Serenity felt a tap on her shoulder. "I hope you are being treated well, my Princess. I would hate to see the consequences for those who do not obey the rules." A deep voice came from behind. Serenity turned… and flung her arms around the new comer, much to everyone's surprise. "KAZUO!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~Evil laugh~ Would you call this a cliffhanger? I don't know… Well it's still suspense isn't it? ~shrugs~ Love ya all, R&R!  
  
Ja ne! 


	4. Memories

Hi Minna! Aren't you excited to see me and my wonderful yet confusing fic up to date? Yes it's true, THIS STORY HAS JUST BECOME CONFUSING! I should know, I'm confusing myself.  
  
I'm thinking of rewriting this chapter. I'm not sure….  
  
Disclaimers: Sailor Moon and other related characters do not belong to me… YES THEY DO! HAHAHAHA!  
  
Please R&R!  
  
Ja ne!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
1 Chapter Four  
  
Memories  
  
Serenity and Kazuo sat under a shady tree, chatting happily. Serenity giggled. "Endymion was so jealous. And the Senshi! They were so shocked." Kazuo chuckled. "It was quite a sight."  
  
***Flashback***  
  
Serenity pecked Kazuo on the cheek, much to everyone's surprise. Rei cleared her throat. "Ah, Serenity. Would you mind introducing us?" She asked. Serenity blushed. "Sorry, I was just so excited. Minna, this is Kazuo. We go way back." She smiled at Kazuo, who equally smiled back.  
  
Serenity glanced at Endymion, and nearly cried out with joy. He was raging with jealousy, his eyes flashing. He looked like he wanted to strangle Kazuo! Serenity decided best to leave. "Um, Kazuo, honey. Would you like me to show you around? We can catch up." She hinted. Kazuo understood after a look at Endymion. "That would be lovely." He said charmingly. They walked out hand in hand, stares from around the room following them.  
  
Kunzite coughed. Jadeite snickered. Nephrite smiled and Zoicite laughed nervously. Each got a slap on the arm by their girlfriend and a glare from Endymion.  
  
***End Flashback***  
  
"So, tell me everything." Kazuo said, looking around him. "When you say 'everything,' how extreme would you want me to go?" Serenity replied, not looking at Kazuo. He leaned over and touched her hand. "You know what I mean, Serenity. How did you find out about Endymion?" Serenity sighed, giving into the question. "Rei and Jadeite saw him with another woman. But he doesn't know that I know about it yet." Kazuo raised an eyebrow. "And why not?"  
  
"Because," Serenity grinned, "I want to play with his mind, just like he did to me."  
  
***  
  
Endymion couldn't remember the last time he had been this angry. Was this the whole reason Serenity had been so cold to him? 'Why did she have to spring it on me like this?' he thought, pacing back and forth in his bedchambers. If she had wanted to be with someone else, all she had got to do is say. He would've understood. But then again… maybe not. He loved Serenity too much to see her with someone else. He wanted her to be his. Maybe she didn't feel the same about him though?  
  
Endymion fell back on his bed and sighed. He would need to speak to her again. In private. No lover boy around. But the question was would Kazuo ever leave Serenity's side?  
  
***  
  
Serenity hummed softly to herself as she walked back to her chambers. Kazuo had wanted to check on everyone's dreams. It was his job to protect them. Serenity had understood, but now she wondered when he would be back. They had talked for hours before, and they had planned out everything. Serenity remembered how Kazuo had been so excited to hear what he had to do, he was like a kid again. The MoonPrincess giggled, thinking about the old times.  
  
***Flashback***  
  
"Serenity, this is Setsuna. She will be the Keeper of the Time Gate, but more importantly, Sailor Pluto, one of your protectors. Why don't you go play and introduce her to the other Senshi?" Queen Serenity suggested, pushing forward a cute five year old princess. Princess Serenity stared at the curious girl in front of her. She had long green hair, and a pretty smile. Serenity smiled back. A moment later the two girls were running off laughing.  
  
Princess Serenity introduced her to her four other friends; Minako, Makoto, Ami and Rei. Soon, after they had all gotten to know the new girl, they were all running around, and playing games. "Bwahahahaha!" A young boy around the age of seven came into view, holding a… water gun! What was frightening was that he looked exactly like Setsuna! After spraying the girls, he ran off. "Who is that?" Serenity spluttered, looking down at her drenched clothes. "Oh him? That's just my twin brother, Kazuo." Setsuna said, grinning. "Kazuo…" Serenity whispered, staring after the young boy.  
  
***  
  
3 years later, after Serenity and Kazuo have gotten to know each other…  
  
"Sere! Sere! I just heard that the King and Queen of Earth are coming to the Moon and they're bringing their son, Prince Endymion!" Kazuo caught up to a surprised looking Serenity. "Really! I've always wanted to meet the Earth Prince. Though I bet he'll be really snobby." Kazuo laughed at the comment. "Maybe."  
  
An Hour later…  
  
Serenity sat watching the sun set. Tonight, the Royal Earth family would be arriving and in their honor, a ball would be held. The princess knew she should be getting ready, but she wanted to stay outside a bit more, and think things over. Would the prince like her? What would happen if he thought she was a snobby brat? What would happen if she thought he was a snobby brat?  
  
Kazuo came from behind silently and sat beside the Princess. "Shouldn't you be getting ready?" Serenity nodded, but didn't make the movement of getting up. The two children sat watching as the sun hid, and the earth showed itself. "Let's go." Serenity decided. Kazuo nodded. "Serenity…" he hesitated, "I just wanted to tell you that when I'm older, I'm going to marry you." He grinned nervously. Serenity giggled. They walked back together hand in hand.  
  
***  
  
Four years later, Serenity is now 12…  
  
"I hate him! I hate him I hate him I hate him!!!" Serenity screamed as loud as she could, anger clearly showing. "Calm down!" Kazuo reasoned, not knowing how to react. "Why should I? After four years, he still manages to call me Odangos Atama! You would think Endymion would've grown up by now!" Serenity steamed. Kazuo grinned. "Well, it does suit you…" He shut up when he was slapped across the arm. "Don't you start." Serenity warned, her finger pushed up against his chest. "Sorry." He said, still grinning. Serenity sighed. "You and him get along fine. I can see why you would take HIS side."  
  
"You know Endymion and I won't be getting along once Setsuna erases everyone's memories of me. No one must know I'm becoming Keeper of the Dreams." Kazuo struggled out. He would be losing all his friends, for his duty. Serenity at once softened. She would not cry! "Oh Kazuo! I'm going to miss you so much!" She threw her arms around him, hugging him tight. "I'll miss you too…" Kazuo whispered, tears forming in his eyes.  
  
***  
  
Three Years later…  
  
Serenity sobbed quietly in her room, unable to control what she was feeling. A knock came at the door. Serenity immediately sat up straight and wiped the tears away, knowing it would not help. A moment later, the door opened and in walked Kazuo. "Sere, why you crying?" He asked softly, sitting next to her. Serenity shook her head, and started crying once more. "I can't explain." She whispered. Kazuo shook his head. "Yes you can." He urged her. "Alright…" Serenity agreed. Suddenly she blurted out, "Why does he have to be so god damn handsome?"  
  
"Why?" Kazuo asked, bewildered. "Endymion! His jet back hair, and dark blue eyes… but that's not the point!"  
  
"It isn't?" Kazuo went along. "No! It isn't! Because I hate him! I despise him! But now… well now it's all changed! I feel different when I'm around him! Despite the face that he still calls me odangos atama, which still annoys me, I just can't help feeling something else towards him!"  
  
"Maybe it's… love?" Kazuo grinned slightly. Serenity stopped in her tracks. "Love? I don't love him! No way can I love him! AS IF!" Serenity yelled. She slumped down next to Kazuo and started crying again. "It'll be alright. Don't worry. Everything will work out just fine." He soothed, pulling her into his embrace. Serenity hugged him back. "Oh Kazuo. I'm so glad my memories weren't wiped of you. I don't know how I would live without you."  
  
"Me neither. Just don't tell Setsuna that I'm visiting you. I don't think she even knows that the memory wipe didn't work on you."  
  
Serenity smiled weakly. "I hate Endymion."  
  
***  
  
1 year later…  
  
"Serenity, I can't stay. I just came to tell you I can't see you anymore." Kazuo whispered in a rush. He closed his eyes for a moment, trying to feel if Setsuna was coming. She wasn't. "Why not?" Serenity immediately cried, standing up. Her eyes cried out with worry. "Sets found out that I've been sneaking here to visit you. She isn't pleased."  
  
"But what will she do?" Serenity asked shakily. "I don't know. I really don't know." Kazuo admitted. Suddenly a shimmer filled the room and Sailor Pluto appeared. "Kazuo! You are not to be here! It is against the law! Now leave!" She said, glaring. "But Sets! Be reasonable. I love Serenity too much not to see her anymore." He yelled. "I don't care. It goes against everything." Sailor Pluto argued. Serenity stared. "Please, Setsuna. Don't wipe my memory. Kazuo won't come anymore. I promise! HE promises! Please!" Serenity begged. Setsuna glanced from Serenity to Kazuo. Both looked so dispirited, that she couldn't decide what to do. "Alright." She gave in. Serenity sighed with relief. "But now, Kazuo. You must come with me." Serenity started crying. She hugged Kazuo tightly and sobbed until Kazuo couldn't help himself and started crying too. "I'm sorry, my princess." Pluto said silently, before shimmering her twin and her away. Serenity slid to the floor and cried. "I'll miss you… Kazuo. You'll always be in my heart."  
  
***End Flashback***  
  
Serenity smiled. She was glad Kazuo was finally back.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Okay, before anyone says anything, I KNOW this story is screwed up. I don't think this chapter even fits into the rest of the story.  
  
The truth has come out now … ~wince~ okay I'll tell you. This story was planned out from the VERY beginning. But I don't know what happened, and now it's gone down its own path. I'm scared I've probably stuffed this story up. It's gotten so confusing, even for me.  
  
I'll explain this last chapter (which is kinda boring, you're probably thinking). Okay, Kazuo and Serenity have been friends ever since they first met. But when it is time for him to become Keeper of the Dreams, Setsuna must wipe everyone's memories of him because it is too dangerous for everyone to know him. But the mind control does not work on Serenity (for some unknown reason lol) and so Kazuo continues to see Serenity. But then Pluto finds out and they must stop. I know this doesn't really fit in well with the last chapter… you can say so, if you like. But I hope this helps for anyone who got confused.  
  
Before I go, I just gotta say theres a poll going on for whether Serenity should end up with Endymion or Kazuo(I told you this fic was leading its own life). Please send your answer to MoonDiamonds43@aol.com I don't really want them going into my reviews. Plus it'll be easier for me to keep up to date with the poll. Thankies!  
  
Ja ne! 


	5. Tough Love

Hi Minna, I'm back! Chapter Five well under way. :: Cheers throughout the crowd:: By the way, I just really want to thank you for all your wonderful reviews, you've really helped me get this far. I love you all! :: Huggles everyone::  
  
Before I go, I think I'll just say that the next few chapters are going to be shorter than usual, but that also means they'll be coming out quicker. I just really finish in 10 chapters, not 7 or 6 – something uneven as such.  
  
More AN at the bottom  
  
( I don't own Sailor Moon hehe)  
  
  
  
Chapter Five  
  
Tough Love  
  
Serenity hummed to herself softly as she made her way down to breakfast. She only had a few days to go until she would be going home. And she was glad of that.  
  
Walking in, everyone glanced at her. Kazuo nor Endymion were to be seen. She sighed. No fun today.  
  
Sitting down next to Minako, she filled her plate with what she wished and began to eat. "Good morning, Serenity. Did you sleep well?" Makoto broke the silence. "Yes, thank you." Serenity smiled back, bringing cheer into the room. "Serenity," Minako piped up, "How exactly did you meet Kazuo? When did you meet him?" Serenity swallowed. What would she tell them? "Um, I met him when I was a child. Why?" Serenity asked. "Oh, no reason. He just seems familiar, that's all…" Minako confided. The other Senshi nodded in agreement. Serenity stayed silent. "Serenity, is there something going on that you're not telling us?" Ami asked, her eyes meeting with Serenity's. The Princess looked away. "No, there isn't." She lied. "Are you sure, Odangos? I mean, you can never keep secrets from us, you know that right?" Rei persisted. "I know." Serenity mumbled. "Okay, good."  
  
"So are you going to tell us?" Makoto asked. "Tell you what?" Serenity played. "Serenity, don't play dumb. We know you're hiding something."  
  
"I'm not!" Serenity insisted. "Whatever!" Minako said, clearly fed up. Serenity's eyes sprung with tears. "Look! I'm sorry, you guys… I'm sorry. I know that you probably don't trust me anymore, and let's face it. It's not like I've told you every detail that's happened the past few days, but please, you have to admit. It's not like you tell me everything. So don't judge me against this. I don't want our friendship to be ruined because of it…" She cried, standing. The tears leaked down her cheeks, and she furiously wiped them away, hoping no one would see.  
  
Everyone stared in shock at the sudden outburst. Eyes wandered guiltily from their empty plates to each other. Rei was the first to speak. "No, Odangos, we're sorry. We shouldn't have accused you like that. But we're scared. Scared that you're going to hurt yourself with what you're doing." She softly said, almost to a whisper. And then, everyone was lunging themselves around Serenity, crying and hugging. Serenity cried with relief. She would never lose her friends, they were her life, her protectors.  
  
***  
  
Kazuo wondered around the Gardens, a certain prince Endymion on his mind. Where was that sneaky bastard now?  
  
There was a rustle in the bushes behind him, and without turning, Kazuo – with the help of his power – knew who it was. "You may remove yourself from those bushes now, Endymion. There's no secrecy to hide yourself in your own gardens." Kazuo said, amused. Endymion stepped into view a moment later.  
  
"How did you know?" He asked, straightening. Kazuo chuckled. "I know many things. One of which that you are not comfortable with my being with Serenity."  
  
Endymion frowned slightly, though Kazuo did not see. "I love Serenity, and I don't know what I have done for her to act this way against me, but if she wants to be with you, then I am with her the whole way. I love her too much to see her get hurt. But," he stepped forward, "if she is hurt in any way, I will know whom to turn to."  
  
Kazuo turned sharply, his eyes angered yet stern. "I don't believe you know the whole story, Endymion. Maybe you should turn back a few pages and find out." He paused, and looked towards the sky, then back at the Prince. "The games have just begun, I wish you good luck." And with that, he stalked off, leaving Endymion to stare after him.  
  
***  
  
Serenity stepped out the palace, not knowing exactly where she wanted to go. Her and the Senshi had discussed certain matters, and now all was well again. Starring up at the sky, she sighed, not watching where she was going.  
  
A moment later, she felt herself trip down a flight of steps. She screamed, waiting to feel herself hit the bottom. But it never came. A deep chuckle came shortly after, and Serenity knew it wasn't Kazuo. She looked up daringly into the ocean blue eyes, bangs that drooped over his forehead, that she was always itching to put back in place. "Endymion…" She whispered. "You should really be more careful, Serenity. We wouldn't want you to hurt yourself." He replied with a grin. She could feel his breath on her lips, his scent surrounding her. And she then noticed, just how close they were. But she couldn't seem to pull away.  
  
Endymion stared at the beauty in his arms. And she had once been HIS beauty. "Has anyone ever told you just how beautiful you look when in my arms?" He whispered into her ear. She shook her head slightly and giggled. He lowered his head, until their lips were just barely touching.  
  
Serenity, still mesmerized by his ocean blue orbs, waited longingly for what she had missed the past week. Her heart pounded as his lips touched hers – and she snapped back to reality! Pulling herself away from Endymion, she stood straight, a look of embarrassment and disgust upon her face. She turned away, straightening her gown out. Behind her, she heard Endymion sigh. He had been so close! "I should go…" He mumbled, and then ran up the steps towards the castle. Serenity stared after him. "Endy! Wait!" She called out. But he did not hear her.  
  
The last few minutes she had just experienced had proved that she still loved him, no matter which way his heart turned.  
  
***  
  
Once behind the doors, Endymion leaned against them, his heart pounding. He had felt the love from her just then, and the resentment. What had he done? He still couldn't figure it out. Endymion shimmered away, his mind fighting over two things.  
  
And Serenity walked in a moment later.  
  
***  
  
Endymion arrived in the Gardens, and saw the same red head he had been seeing the past few weeks. "Ok, I say we go along with the plan still. I know she still loves me, as much as I love her. Before she leaves to go back to the Moon with her Senshi, I'll do it. Maybe then the truth will come out."  
  
"Of course, prince Endymion. I hope this all works out for you." The red head smiled, then shimmered away, just as Endymion did the same.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Yay, Chapter Five out. And also the shortest chapter. But then, Chapter 6, 7, 8, and 9 will be short as well. Chapter 10… well let's just say I can't wait for that to be out. :: throws streamers:: I bet you guys will be celebrating too when that happens! :: crickets chirp:: Guess not… oh well! I'm still excited!  
  
Um, what else? Oh yeah, the poll is now finished. You'll be able to guess who will win Serenity's heart nearing to the end. :: grins:: So fun to hold surprises like this! Now I gotta email all those wondrous people who want to be emailed for updates… can't disappoint my fans now can I? I want them to read forever!! Hehe, well gonna go now.  
  
Ja ne! Oh and Please R&R! 


	6. What you Wish

SURPRISE!!! Thought I was never gonna bring out another chapter, didn't you? Admit it, I dare ya! Anyway, I don't know what made me write this. I just had the biggest urge to bring another chapter to at least ONE of my stories. So I chose this one. It was hell fun writing this chapter! It felt so different writing it compared to all the others. ~giggles~ Disclaimers: I OWN SAILOR MOON! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Ok So I'm in a good mood, don't kill me! ~hides~ Enjoy this chapter! I hope you're glad to see it! I bet I could name one or two people. ~grins~  
  
  
  
Chapter Six What you Wish  
  
Serenity's mind was torn between love and hate for Endymion. He still made her head spin when he was around, yet she was determined to push herself away from him. Not when the possibility of his being with another was constantly playing with her.  
  
"My Sweet?" Kazuo popped from behind a corner, startling the Princess. She smiled when she had recognised him. "Good Evening, Kazuo." They immediately started walking together. "What has been on your mind?" He asked suddenly. "Oh, just Endymion." Kazuo raised an eyebrow. "Oh?" Serenity giggled at his concern. "Just thinking about what a bastard he is." "Really? This I'm hearing from the all wonderful Serenity? Dear, what would the Queen say when she heard you speak such language?" He teased. "And who is going to tell her?" Serenity questioned, raising an eye brow. Kazuo laughed. "My lips are sealed."  
  
***  
  
The 'couple' were confronted by the Senshi a moment later. "Oh, and how are the two love birds this fine evening?" Makoto teased, a wide grin upon her face. The others giggled. "Now, now. We shouldn't be teasing." Minako smirked. The group started walking together, joking and laughing, no particular destination. "So Kazuo, when will you be leaving?" Rei asked. Kazuo hesitated. "He isn't sure yet." Serenity interrupted quickly. They girls seemed satisfied. As they rounded another marble corner, Endymion came into view, his eyes set on Serenity. He started stalking towards them. Serenity nudged Kazuo, who nodded quickly. He grinned, his chance at last. Grabbing Serenity by the waist, he pulled her slim body against his muscular one. Endymion halted. Kazuo bent forward and brushed his lips with hers, surprising everyone. Their fingers entwined playfully as the kiss grew deeper, and the surrounding friends around them gasped. Ami blushed, her cheeks glowing a bright crimson. Her eyes darted away. Minako and Makoto whistled, cheering them on. "Go Sere!" Rei stood there, stunned. She glanced back at Endymion, paling quickly. Almost at once, she smirked, wondering what he must be thinking. When Kazuo finally pulled away, Serenity was out of breath. She grinned slightly, looking up at Kazuo, who cheekily smiled back at her.  
  
Endymion cleared his throat. "I er, I." He stuttered, lost for words, "I better get going." He turned and left quickly, all eyes following him. But just as quickly as he went, all eyes turned on the blushing couple. "What was that all about?" Rei burst out. Serenity looked around, crystal blue avoiding. "Oh, leave her alone." Minako grinned. "Yeah, the guy deserved it all." Makoto encouraged, winking. Ami stayed quiet, still in shock. Minako nudged her. "Aren't you going to say anything?" Ami looked around steadily. No emotion shown. "Yes." Everyone leaned in. "Where the hell did that come from?" She burst out, grinning. Serenity giggled. Ami continued. "But I think it best if we leave them alone." "Aw, Amy you're such a party pooper!" Rei whined. "Come on you two." Ami laughed, dragging them off. "See you later, Sere." Minako called back. Serenity burst out laughing when they were alone. "Oh God! Did you see the look on his face? I will remember that forever!" She clutched her stomach, gasping for air. Kazuo looked troubled somehow. "Yeah. Sere honey. I think I should check on the galaxy's dreams. I've been leaving them alone for a tad too long." He replied. "Okay, don't be too long." Serenity nodded as he kissed her lightly on the cheek, then shimmered away.  
  
Meanwhile, unknown to the Princess, Endymion stood watching.  
  
***  
  
Kazuo arrived at his quarters, his mind not exactly on dreams. He wasn't surprised to see Setsuna standing, waiting for him. He ignored her and turned his back on her, suddenly very interested in other things. "Kazuo, is there something you would like to tell me?" She asked gently, her hand resting on his shoulder. He turned and looked into her eyes, and he knew, that she knew what he felt. "Yes." He nodded slowly. "Sets, I think I've fallen for Serenity." He held up his hand before Setsuna could speak. "Let me finish." His sister nodded. Kazuo started to pace. "I know this whole plan was to get back at Endymion, nothing more. But I felt that we've fallen for each other all over again. Sets, I need to ask you something." "Yes?" "Do you think Serenity has fallen for me too?" Setsuna's gaze was cool, calm and collecting, and most of all, Steady. "You'll need to ask the Princess that yourself." Kazuo looked helplessly at her. "I'm sorry, Kazuo. But it is not my role to predict or confess the future, only help it. Even as my brother, I cannot tell you what lies ahead of you as much as I want to." She smiled lightly, her green orbs still giving no clue. "But I can tell you," Setsuna started. Kazuo looked up eagerly. She continued, "I can tell you, life is not always perfect. It will not always go as you plan, it will not always please you, just as much as you will never please life itself." Setsuna paused. "Serenity is a princess. Her future is destined to be with Endymion. But her life is her own free will, just as much as your life is yours alone. Please do not expect too much from it. As the Guardian of Dreams, please remember that." Kazuo did not answer. He looked into her eyes and he almost felt that she was telling him something. Besides from the pity that was locked up inside, and the tear that slid down her cheek, he saw. He saw it all. The Senshi of Time had just confessed his future.  
  
***  
  
Serenity smiled at herself in the mirror, her mind thinking one thing. Kazuo. She didn't know where her life was heading, but she knew that it held great things for her. A knock at the door interrupted her thoughts and Serenity answered it eagerly. Who stood on the other side brought her smile brighter but made it seem so shallow, it made her so confused again. "Good evening, Endymion." She said. "Serenity, we need to talk." He said, his eyes pleading. "Sure, let's go for a walk." Serenity approved and walking out, she shut the door.  
  
They remained quiet until they reached the gardens. "So what did you want to talk to me about?" The princess asked absentmindedly. "Sere, I want you to tell me exactly what you think is wrong." The question startled Serenity, but somehow she knew he would ask that. She remained silent, until she felt his hand on her shoulder as he gently spun her around to face him. She avoided looking into his eyes, and looked at down at the floor, but he tilted her chin up, until she had no other choice but to face him. Blue versus blue. "Serenity, please." Serenity nodded slightly, and he let her go. She slowly took her time, gently caressing the rose's petals, until she was ready. She quickly turned, surprising Endymion. "Endy, I have always and will always love you. My heart will forever be yours. But Endy, if you can't figure out what you did to lose my trust, then I don't see why I should explain." She gracefully stepped over to him and touched his cheek, massaging it with her thumb as Endymion closed his eyes. Serenity leaned forward, her breathing soothing him somehow. "You hurt me, Endy." And then she was gone. Endymion opened his eyes, the princess was gone. But what she said last repeated in his mind. The words were so simple, yet so powerful. They were Serenity's final words.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
So what do you think? Love? Hate? TELL ME! I feel so proud of this chapter, so there must be something wrong with it! ~giggles~ Thanks again! Dia 


	7. The Battle

YAY! I got Chapter Seven out! I don't believe it! I bet you're as shocked as I am, right? Because, like I'm shocked! REALLY shocked! I thought I would never continue this story!  
  
Disclaimers: I. ~takes a deep breath* do NOT own Sailor Moon. my friend Mr Moose does! MUAHAHAHAHA! Jk! ~runs away~  
  
Chapter Seven  
  
The Battle  
  
Serenity smiled to herself, as she twirled around in her gown in front of the mirror. It was a simple gown, the neckline extremely high; it wasn't daring at all. The sleeves were long, and the skirt reached her ankles. Tonight, Queen Terrana was holding a ceremony for Serenity's leave the next day. Yes, the four weeks had past, and tomorrow would be the last day she would ever be dealing with Endymion. Her mother would wonder what had occurred between them, and she would explain. But she also knew her mother would support her. When Serenity was facing the mirror again, she frowned. She didn't look appropriate. Leaning over slightly, she pulled open the drawer and rummaged around, until she found what she was looking for. She stood straight, holding her prize in her delicate hand. She grinned wickedly, because in her hand she held a pair of gleaming scissors.  
  
When Serenity felt she looked her best, she stepped out of her bedchambers, and walked silently down the hall. She knocked once on each of the Senshi's door, when she past them. A minute later, all doors opened. "What?!" They cried out, fretting. Serenity almost laughed. She had never seen them look so anxious. "Darlings, don't feel the need to rush. It IS only a farewell ball. No biggie." She grinned, spinning around gently. "How do I look?" It was only then that each Senshi noticed Serenity's dress. "Oh my god..." Ami murmured. "Odango Atama, what have you done?" Rei gasped, holding onto Jupiter for support, who just shook her head. "Princess, what will Queen Terrana say about this?" Serenity shrugged, not really caring. She turned to Minako, who hadn't said a thing. Minako stared. Her lips curved into a grin. "Sere hun, you look totally FAB! I couldn't have done better myself." She smirked, knowing just what Serenity had in mind. Serenity returned the grin, spinning once more. "I happen to think this is perfect for tonight."  
  
***  
  
The double doors opened to the ball, and Serenity stood still, her Senshi behind her all grinning. The music stopped. The guests all stared. Serenity gracefully stepped down the Isle, smiling innocently at everyone. At the back of the giant room, the royal Earth Family stared in shock, especially Endymion. His eyes wandered down to Serenity's bare legs, her hem stopped at her thigh; her neckline drooped dangerously low, showing a great amount of cleavage; her sleeves ripped off. "What's the matter?" Serenity played, her blue orbs daring for Endymion to look away. The earth Prince shook his head, clearing his throat. He looked again to make sure he wasn't seeing things. Was this his Serenity; so innocent and pure, yet who now looked like the devil's child? "Serenity." he started, "You look so unbelievably sexy." A voice came from behind. Endymion looked over Serenity's shoulder to see Kazuo grinning madly. Serenity looked over at him and smirked. He took her hand in his and whisked her away onto the dance floor, the two never taking their eyes off each other. Endymion steamed, still lost for words. He looked back at his mother, who seemed pale in the face. She was fanning herself with her hand, obviously shocked like him.  
  
Serenity giggled into Kazuo's ear, standing on tip toes so that she could just barely see Endymion as he danced. He looked like steam was about to form out of his ears, he looked so angry! "I meant what I said." Kazuo whispered, pulling Serenity close. "Thank you..." Serenity smiled. She closed her eyes as they swayed to the music, letting him lead her wherever he wanted to go.  
  
***  
  
The Senshi grinned as they watched their princess dance smoothly in time with Kazuo. They could hear Endymion muttering choice words behind them, which made them grin even more. Rei smothered her giggles with her gloved hand, while Mokoto continued to nudge Rei's side with her elbow, just barely controlling herself either. Minako, while waiting for Kunzite to arrive, twirled by herself in time with the music, pretending she was really dancing with some hot guy. She laughed silently whenever she came face to face with Endymion, because just seeing him reminded her of Serenity and Kazuo. Ami whistled to the soft tune of the orchestra, swaying slightly side to side, mildly watching Minako and trying to ignore the other giggling girls. She didn't exactly want to follow their example. "Let's go for a walk around the garden." She whispered to her friends, who nodded. They all walked out quietly, trying not to draw too much attention to themselves.  
  
Meanwhile, a familiar redhead followed them out, much to anyone's Suspicions.  
  
***  
  
Serenity and Kazuo continued to dance, their surroundings disappeared as they only saw each other. The moment seemed to go on forever, and neither of them cared. They just continued to dance and sway, content in being wrapped in the others arms.  
  
Kazuo dipped Serenity back slightly, surprising her. When she was pulled back up, he turned and dipped her again. He kissed her. Serenity opened her eyes, shocked. "Sere, there's something that's been nagging me for a long time." "What is it?" Serenity asked, resting her head on his shoulder. "But I'm afraid that if I tell you, it might ruin the friendship we have." Kazuo confided. Serenity laughed mildly. "Oh Kazuo, nothing could ruin what we have. Just tell me." When she received no reply, she lifted her head and looked at him. "Kazuo? Please tell me." Kazuo smiled nervously, kissing her forehead. "Serenity, I love you. With all my heart. You've been my best friend for so long-" "Yes, and you've been mine. Kazuo, get to the point. I know you. By the time you've finished babbling, the dance will be over." The princess interrupted. They continued to dance. "Serenity, I want us to be more than friends." They stopped. Serenity pulled away, confusion plagued her. "What?" She cried softly, not sure if she heard right. Kazuo nodded. "I want to be able to cherish you more than a friend. I want to be the man in your life that will protect you." He stepped towards her, taking her hand in his. Serenity wasn't sure if she wanted to laugh or cry. She stared blankly, letting it all sink in. "I'm sorry, but I've got to go." Pulling her hand away, she lifted her skirts (or what was left of it) and ran out.  
  
***  
  
Minako crouched down beside the pond, swirling her hand through the crystal clear water. She was going to miss Earth; they weren't coming back any time soon, that was for sure. But most of all, she was going to miss Kunzite. Would she be banned from seeing him ever again? She knew the other Senshi were thinking the same thing; maybe they should have encouraged Serenity to kiss and make up with Endymion. Kazuo was more charming than Endymion could ever be, but what about their men? How were they supposed to keep in contact with them if Serenity didn't want to with hers? Minako sighed loudly, standing. "That redhead is a bitch." She grumbled, as Makoto, Ami and Rei nodded in defeat. "Endymion is screwed. I bet she'll use him, and then break his heart when she's satisfied. They always do." Rei said, sitting on the grass. She leaned back on her elbows, not caring that her fiery red dress would probably have grass stains when she got up. "I don't understand how she could go against a princess. That's just lame. They think Princess' can have any men they want, but Serenity has as much heart as us." Makoto complained, pacing back and forward. "It's scum. Serenity has more heart than anyone. She would die to save another's life. She's a loyal friend." Ami piped up, sitting neatly on the bench. "How glad I would be to slap that red head so hard, she wouldn't know what hit her." Makoto grinned. "I hear you on that one, Makoto.." Rei was interrupted as a tear- streaked Serenity ran up to them. She leaned over, breathing hard. All four friends immediately rushed up to her. "Serenity, what's wrong?" Minako cried, leaning over. Ami and Mokoto squatted, "What happened? Are you alright?" "Did lover boy propose to Odango Atama while taking her breath away?" Rei grinned, making it into a joke. Serenity looked at her, plain worry and confusion across her face. Rei immediately stopped smiling. She hadn't been serious! "You're joking, right?" As it dawned on her. The Senshi of Jupiter, Venus and Mercury stared, dumbstruck. Minako was the first to react. She squealed and jumped on Serenity, hugging her tightly. "Oh my God!" She screamed, laughing. Serenity did not scream in return. "I thought this was supposed to be duo. I'm playing solo here." She looked around at her friends, who are stared back at her. "You've still got feelings for Endymion, don't you Serenity?" Ami asked quietly, looking down. Serenity half shook, half nodded. Did she love him? He had betrayed her, hadn't he? How could she still love him? It couldn't be possible! "But I can't! I don't want to!" She cried, her tears running her mascara. She wiped them away quickly, not caring that she probably looked a wreck. "It's alright, Sere. We'll figure it out." Mokoto promised, rubbing the girls back gently to calm her.  
  
Smiling, the Red head shimmered away, wanting to tell the Prince what she had just heard. Her and the Prince having an affair? As if! She already had a boyfriend.  
  
***  
  
Kazuo stood staring, not caring that the crowd had started to gather around him. Whispers surrounded him, but he didn't notice. What had just happened? Immediately, he ran out the room to find Serenity, not even noticing that Endymion had disappeared also. A dreading feeling erupted inside of him. Had he lost her for good? Maybe he had scared her away. It certainly looked that way. 'Oh Serenity, I'm so sorry. It wasn't meant to end this way.' He thought. As he headed to Serenity's bedchambers, all he could think was how right Setsuna was.  
  
***  
  
Endymion slowly walked through the palace, holding a beer bottle in one hand, his other leaning against the wall to steady him. The thought of Serenity dancing with Kazuo, looking so content together, made his stomach churn. He slid to the floor, his face moist with tears. He wouldn't be here drinking if he knew why she hated him so. His eyes blurred, as he stared at the wall ahead, not really paying attention to anything. Suddenly noticing a tiny hole in the wall, he wondered how it had got there. Maybe it was Kazuo, waiting to pounce on him when he least expected. He threw the bottle at the black dot. It smashed. Endymion smiled. "One point for Endy.." He murmured slurring, "ten for Kazuo."  
  
***  
  
The red head suddenly shimmered in front of Endymion, sheer disgust upon her face. Squatting beside him, she shook him slightly by the shoulders. When he did not wake, she slapped him. "Endymion!" She yelled in his ear. The prince stirred. "What do you want? Can't you see I'm busy?" He grumbled, failing miserably to get up. He fell back down, sighing. "Look at me. I'm pathetic. How could Serenity ever have loved me?" He cried, holding onto her arm. "Endymion, get a hold of yourself! This is no time to lose it. I have some valuable information that I'm sure you want to hear. It's about Serenity." Immediately, Endymion perked up. "What about her?" She smiled, glad she had his attention. "I heard her Senshi talking about it. She thinks that you may be having an affair.." "With who?" Endymion demanded, interrupting. The girl hesitated. "With me." Endymion looked at her blankly. "You?" He burst out laughing. "Come on, seriously. Tell me the truth." When she said nothing, he stopped grinning. "You're serious." "Yes, but this isn't important. I have also heard that Kazuo proposed to Serenity. She hasn't said yes yet, because it seems she still has feelings for you." Endymion's grin returned, making Red head smile also. It quickly faded. "But she is still considering it. If you don't go to her, I think she might just accept." She faded off. Endymion jumped up, forgetting he couldn't stand. A split second later, he fell over again. The girl laughed lightly, patting his head playfully. "It's been great doing business with you, Endymion. But now I think it's time I left the rest up to you." She squatted once more. She grabbed his hand and thrust a small white box into his palm. "You know what it is. Make sure you use it well." She stood and started to walk away. Endymion looked at the object, then quickly put in his pocket. "Callisto." He called out to the girl, making her turn. She smiled at him, showing she was listening. ".Thank you." Callisto grinned, bowing slightly. "Like I said, it was an honour serving you."  
  
***  
  
The next morning, Serenity was packed and ready to go. She hadn't seen Endymion or Kazuo since the previous night, but she knew she would have to confront the both of them sooner or later. She left the room, and as she closed the door she smiled sadly; this would be the last time she entered this bedchamber. When she turned around, her Senshi were waiting for her, smiling sympathetically. It would most likely be their last time as well. The girls grinned at each other, as they all walked to the departure dock. Because they didn't have their own shimmering powers, they had to use the old ships that travelled through space. When they arrived, they're luggage was taken off them, and they were informed that the ship would leave in 15 minutes. Serenity faced the Senshi, all knowing what they were thinking. Makoto bravely made the first move. She took Serenity's hands in hers and held them close to her. "Sere. we're curious. We're tried not to bring up the subject, but it's been on our minds since we woke up. Please tell us. who are you going to choose?" Serenity sighed, looking away. When she looked back, they could see she was crying. "Wherever my heart leads me, I shall follow." She replied simply, pulling away. "I need to be alone for a minute." And then she walked off. Minako and Rei grumbled, complaining that they didn't understand. "I'm going to try find a vending machine. I feel like chips." Ami concluded. Immediately, Rei brightened up and followed, craving a mars bar. Minako and Mokoto slowly trailed after them, not really that hungry.  
  
***  
  
Serenity sat alone on the ground, hidden from the public's view behind a tree. She swirled a twig through the dirt, watching it pattern its way through the earth. She sighed deeply, confused. Her heart told her to love Endymion, yet it also told her to love Kazuo also. She groaned, lying on her back as she looked up at the blue sky. Soft, white clouds floated around, and Serenity watched them, mildly interested. "Serenity." A deep, masculine voice came from behind. Startled, the Princess stood, brushing off the few leaves that has attached themselves to her. Endymion. "What do you want, Endy?" She said blankly, walking out into the open. He followed. "I wanted to tell you-" "Tell me what exactly?" "That I'm NOT having an affair. That you are the only one for me. That I can't imagine myself loving anyone else. And that." Serenity stared as she felt tears rain down her face. She started to wipe them away, but Endymion stopped her. For a moment, they stood still. Pulling her close to him, he wiped away the tears with his thumb, and then kissed her forehead. Serenity did not object. Bursting into tears, she burrowed her head into his chest, and he held her tightly, swaying back as forth as he lay his head on hers. "And that what?" Serenity murmured through tears. "And that I want you to be in my life for all eternity." He pulled away, and dug into his pocket. And in his hand, there was a white velvet box. He got down on one knee, and flung the box open. "Serenity, will you-" Serenity gasped. "Serenity, no!" Another voice cried. Kazuo. Startled, the princess stepped away from both guys. She cried out in alarm, her head screaming at her to say something. "No! This can't be happening!"  
  
*********  
  
OMG! I rule! I rule! I rule! ~victory dance~ Oh yeah! Oh yeah! ~Cough~ Ok so this is such a bad ending. But I love it anyway! Do you love it? I love it! But um yeah, the next chapter should be out in like a week or so. Because I really want to finish this story and I finally am and woohoo! I'm so happy! And I bet you thought the red head was Beryl! Admit it! Actually it was going to be Beryl but then I had this major breakthrough today so I changed it. Look out for Chapter 8 (the final chapter)! So please R&R! I didn't really get that many with my last chapter which kind of slowed me down in writing. Hey, if I don't have many people to write for, I take my time! So yeah, email is good too! I don't have my AOL email anymore, so for now, email me at kiwi_dia@hotmail.com Thankies! 


End file.
